


Addiction

by allthatislostinthedark



Series: Daydreams [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatislostinthedark/pseuds/allthatislostinthedark
Summary: more sex headcanons about Kuai Liang and the reader.





	Addiction

–Kuai Liang is a disciplined man. He takes his role as Grandmaster seriously and sacrifices a lot because of it. In his mind, the Lin Kuei still has a lot to atone for and so he’s got no time to waste. He keeps a strict schedule and there’s little that can disrupt it.

–But now he knows how it feels to be with you. Knows how sweet you taste, how perfect you are wrapping your arms around his neck and holding tight to him, trusting him to take care of you, make you come, make you scream. Trusting his touch, his cold hands, his strength.

–It’s not unsual for him now to get a little lost in his thoughts. His students are smart enough to pretend everything’s the same but whenever he’s training the Special Forces one of them (especially Cassandra) always makes sure to point out that he’s a bit distracted. Your name is always uttered, and he’s always short in his answers. ‘Focus on the fight’, which doesn’t bode well for him considering he’s the unfocused one in the first place.

–Surprisingly, this new side of him doesn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. He doesn’t think of you as distraction, after all. The truth is that he misses you whenever you’re not at the Temple and he worries about your safety, even if he knows you can take care of yourself.

–What little free time he’s got, he spends with you. Just with you. And it scares him how much love and need he’s got for you. He’s been betrayed by his own brother and student, has been a slave under Quan Chi’s influence and has a lot to make up for. He doesn’t want to lose you, he doesn’t want to lose this.

–It doesn’t help matters that you want him just as much.

–He loses sleep for you. Both of you awake all night, limbs tangled, his cold breath on your neck as he pounds into you and it’s amazing how sweet he still is, how careful, he’s so scared of hurting you, but you beg him to go harder and harder and he does so, holding you tight, doesn’t stop until you come. Then you tell him to come too, inside you, you want him so much.

–”You are making an animal out of me,” he says afterwards, stroking your hair, looking into your eyes. He’s smiling and the comment makes you chuckle. “That doesn’t sound like a complaint,” you reply and he kisses you gently. “It’s not,” he whispers.

–He knows there’s no running from it now. Sleep be damned though, you’re a much better dream.


End file.
